my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unsolid Imbue
Unsolid Imbue is a Quirk which is used by Hohei Katakunai. Information Unsolid Imbue is classified as an Emitter Quirk. Unsolid Imbue gives Hohei the ability to interact with unsolid objects. This allows her to walk on air, jump off the air and even physically hit things or block things like fire. Hohei can also have objects she touches be treated as if they were apart of her body, allowing them to interact with things she uses her quirk on as if it was apart of her body. Unlike her father's quirk, she can sustain this effect on objects she touches for up to 10 seconds after they lose contact with her body. Usage Limitations * Using her quirk very slightly fatigues the muscle she's using her quirk through. * Having objects that she imbued to be treated like her own body to unsolid objects she uses her quirk on when activated very slightly fatigues the muscles of the part of her body that imbued it with the effect, usually being her hands. * He can only extend his quirk's influence to have objects be treated as if they were apart of his body up to the size of 2 people, although her guns and ammo take various percentages of this, as well as her clothes. Techniques Air Walk: Hohei uses her quirk to interact with the air under her feet, allowing her to walk on the air. She can also ascend through either jumping or stepping like as if she was using stairs. She can descend by stepping down like as if she was using stairs or by not using her quirk and then reactivating her quirk on the air below her feet every few yards. Like her father, she can stay still for as long as she wants with this technique. Slightly fatigues her muscles to maintain. Unsolid Stand: Hohei uses her quirk on the air behind her, giving the effect as a wall behind her. She uses this technique to stop herself from being blown away. Unsolid Reload: Hohei applies her quirk's ability to treat objects as if they were apart of her body, allowing them to interact with things she uses her quirk on as if it was apart of her body onto an ammo magazine before reloading it into her gun. Unsolid Bullets: Hohei uses one of her various guns to fire at her opponent, using Unsolid Reload prior in order to enable her bullets to selectively hit her opponents attacks or to go through them. Unsolid Cover: From a vantage point, Hohei uses one of her various guns to fire at an enemy's attacks while they are in combat against her ally/allies in order to assist them Unsolid Snipe: From a faraway vantage point, Hohei uses her sniper to either attempt to take down or injure her target. She can also provide support fire as an alternative. Super Moves Gallery Compatibility Good * Very good compatibility against Quirks that grant elemental bodies that would normally be immune to physical attacks by making them tangible to her. Bad Trivia Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe